Mi amor imposible
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Ella es su amiga. Su confidente. Su acérrima aliada. ¿Te atreves a saber quién es? Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer 1**: Seguramente Jotaka no escribiría esto ni borracha, así que no, ella no es la autora. Soy yo.

**Disclaimer 2**: Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Summary**: Ella es su amiga. Su confidente. Su acérrima aliada. ¿Te atreves a saber quién es?

* * *

**Mi amor imposible**

Qué hermosa es. Alta, espigada, esbelta, perfecta. Oliver suspira hondamente. Definitivamente es demasiado hermosa. ¿Algún día será digno de su amor? Es que mírenla. Ahí enfrente de él, apoyada contra la pared, mirándolo… bueno mirándolo de alguna forma. No es como si Oliver pudiera definir la mirada de un tercer sexo, ¿cierto? Ya los gemelos se lo han dicho: _Oliver, tú sirves para parar pelotas, nada más_. Y Oliver sabe dolorosamente que tienen razón. Por qué… ¿qué demonios puede hacer para que _ella_ le preste atención? Tal parece que lo ignora. Que él no existe para _ella_. Oliver gime. Siente ganas de gritar. De romper algo…

— Oliver, ¿vienes?

— En un segundo, Katie.

— Vale.

Katie le hace ojitos, pero Oliver la ignora. No es como si Katie le interesara, por favor. Él está más ocupado mirándola a _ella_. Oliver suspira. ¿Habrá tema alguna vez o tendrá que conformarse con suspirar siempre?

Ya ni siquiera recuerda cuando se dio cuenta que estaba "enamorado" de _ella_.

— Enamorado es una palabra fuerte, Oliver — dijo una vez Gaspard Wood.

— Es la única que se me ocurre para definir cómo me siento con _ella_, padre.

Gaspard Wood contuvo una sonrisa. Pero su hijo no lo vio, sólo tenía ojos para _ella_. _Ella_ que siempre había sido su amiga. Su confidente. Su más acérrima aliada. Oliver la toca tímidamente. Con devoción. Con idolatría. Es tan hermosa. Tan perfecta… A Oliver le gustan así. Delgadas y suaves. Finas. Por eso no puede aceptar a Katie. Katie es todo menos delgada. _Ella_ es esbelta, espigada, nada que ver con Katie.

— La haces llorar — le reclama Angelina.

— Por favor, Angie, yo nunca he dicho o he hecho algo para merecer su atención. Si a Katie le gusto, es su problema, no el mío.

— Ya, tú sólo tienes ojos para _ella_, ¿no?

Oliver asiente. Y Angie bufa molesta. Oliver no entiende el por qué. Angelina fue la que sacó el tema, ¿no? Mujeres, él nunca va a entenderlas. Son tan complicadas…

— Nunca te enamores de una chica, Harry.

El consejo tomó tan de sorpresa a su joven buscador, que este sólo pudo ruborizarse y farfullar:

— Está bien, Oliver.

— Hazme caso, Harry. Las mujeres sólo traen problemas.

— ¿Oliver, eres…? — Harry se interrumpe. Masculla una maldición y logra decir: — ¿Oliver, tú eres gay?

La pregunta hace que Oliver lo mire de manera confusa. El capitán parpadea varias veces.

— ¿Qué?

— No, si yo no tengo… Es decir… si lo eres, no importa, yo… Este país es libre y… Mi primo, Dudley se llama, él… él es gay. Nadie lo sabe, claro. Mi tío Vernon lo mataría, pero… bueno, es gay.

— Harry…

— De verdad, Oliver, si lo eres no importa… Yo no tengo prejuicios, ¿vale? Yo…

— Harry…

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con que le vea el trasero a Malfoy de vez en cuando! O a ti… O a…

— ¡No soy gay, Harry!

— No… ¿No lo eres?

— No…

— Ah… Bueno, porque si lo eres…

— Te aseguro que no lo soy.

— Ah, pues yo…

La cara de Harry adquiere el color de un semáforo en rojo y sale rápidamente de los vestidores. Oliver se deja caer en su silla de capitán. ¡Merlín…!

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan del shock. Levanta la cabeza con tanta rapidez que le extraña que no se haya roto un hueso.

— ¿Ya estás listo?

— Eh, sí… Sólo… Sólo tomo mi escoba y…

Su escoba. Su preciosa y…

— La vas a desgastar — advierte Percy.

— Lo sé… Lo sé…

Pero eso no impide que siga mirándola. A su hermosa y bellísima escoba. A su amor imposible.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Pues… esto está escrito para un reto y espero q cumpla los cánones, porque quizás sea la última vez q escriba algo como esto.


End file.
